The meeting
by ShanMah
Summary: (request, OS) Tea has something to ask from Seto Kaiba - little did she know, he also has things to ask from her. (rated M for cussing and lemon)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters related to it. This is a non-profit fanfiction.

**Rating:** M (lemon and cussing)

**Pairing: **Azureshipping (Seto/Tea)

**Context: **Written for my dear anonymous requester, and also for a reader who asked me moar of Seto and Tea together :) enjoy!

**The meeting**

Tea was sitting on a chair, looking very nervous. In front of her, Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, was sitting behind his wooden desk, looking positively bored.

"I'm sorry, I drifted off. What is this about?"

Tea took a deep breath.

"To put things shortly, there is a national dancing competition coming in a couple of months, and I'm looking for financial support to make sure I can get there."

"You want the Kaiba Corporation to act as a sponsor for your dancing competition?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Seto frowned.

"What does a dancing competition have to do with my company?"

She blushed.

"Nothing, really. But most sponsors have nothing to do with dancing, they're just companies that believe in us and are willing to help us."

The CEO snorted.

"Well, go find one of these companies, then. The Kaiba Corporation isn't giving away handouts."

"You get visibility for doing it. Plus, it gives the company a great image!"

"Well I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding another CEO willing to sign your cute little piece of paper now. Good day."

"Actually, I am having troubles," she replied. "Either the companies are already committed to other dancers or they're having financial issues due to the current economical context. Your company, on the other hand, isn't sponsoring any other dancer, and as far as you're telling the world, is doing extremely well."

"Guess what, we're doing well because we aren't throwing money away. Now Miss Gardner, leave this office, I'm busy. Fiona outside will see you to the door."

"Mrs. Muto," Tea corrected mechanically.

He arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's Mrs. Muto now," she said. "I'm married to Yugi."

Seto mentally smirked. Yugi Muto's wife? Well, well, this could be fun...

He sighed.

"Look, we might be able to find an arrangement for you, if you want it _this_ badly."

He crossed his arms, leaning back in his leather chair.

"But I have to make sure you're a talented dancer first. I won't have my company humiliated by sponsoring a loser."

He smirked.

"Take off your clothes so I can see your musculature."

"What?!" Tea shrieked, her face turning red immediately. "You're just making fun of me."

He shook his head, doing his best to look absolutely serious.

"No, not at all. Do as I say or walk out of here without a single cent."

He saw her hesitate, mentally debating whether this was worth it or not. She finally choose to give in, and began unbuttoning her blue shirt. Beneath the shirt, she wore a white lace bra that held her generous breasts, and had a perfectly flat stomach. She unzipped the pencil skirt, let it fall to her feet and stepped out of it: her panties matched the bra, feminine and elegant.

"You're still wearing clothes."

Blushing even more, Tea put her hand between her back, easily untying her bra and freeing her breasts: they were round, heavy, firm-looking, with hardened pink nipples. Seto could feel his cock throbbing in his pants as he stared at her breasts without shame: when she took off her white panties, his eyes wandered on the dark triangle between her long, elegant legs.

"Turn around," he said.

As she did as she was bid, Tea heard him getting up and walking towards her. She felt his hands on her hips. Firm, powerful hands. Hands that could pin her down on a desk. Hands with fingers that could make her cum. She gasped when she felt those hands on her naked breasts, shamelessly massaging them: against her better judgement, she allowed a moan to escape her lips, and closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

His fingers were so _good _on her sensitive skin. She had no idea her breasts could give her such pleasure, she had always assumed it was just not her thing, but as Seto Kaiba groped them with expert hands, causing her to shiver, moan and breathe heavily, she realized the sad truth: her husband was just clumsy as hell. What else had she been missing out? What other pleasure could he teach her? She sighed with pleasure, her head resting on his chest.

"Well, well, Mrs. Muto," he noticed, smirking, "Aren't we needy..."

He pinched her nipples, sending jolts of both pleasure and pain through her entire body: she squeaked and leaned against him a little, pressing her lovely ass against his hardened cock through the layers of fabrics, slowly abandoning herself to him.

"Isn't our dear Yugi taking good care of you?"

She shook her head: he pinched her nipples again as a punishment.

"Say it."

"N-no," she stuttered, blushing.

"Oh, and what seems to be the problem?"

One of his hand snaked down her flat stomach.

"He's not... _rough_... enough... sometimes I don't want to make love, sometimes I just want to get fucked but he doesn't get it-"

Seto's hand found her cunt: she was soaking wet. His other hand still busy on her breast, he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh God yes," she whimpered.

"Your pussy's tight as a virgin's," he said to her ear, "How small is his dick?"

His thumb found her clit, and he began stroking it as he shoved his fingers in and out of her cunt, already dripping with intimate juices: she moaned loudly, as she had been needing this for such a long time.

"Very small," she replied, fearing that he would stop touching her if she failed to reply, "Smaller than your fingers, I can barely feel it when we have s-sex..."

She whimpered when his fingers curved inside of her.

"Oh God, yes, yes, like that, touch me, rub me, rub me 'til I cum, please, please, pl-"

She came noisily, crying out his name, soaking Seto's hand with her fluids, her body trembling against his: she had never experienced an orgasm so brutal, so powerful. He smirked, removing his hand.

"I bet you didn't think you could go off this easily."

"I'd never really- I mean, not with Yugi, he never could-"

Seto chuckled. This was definitely getting more and more interesting.

"I'll show you what a real man feels like," he said to her ear. "I'll plow your juicy cunt until you can't take it anymore. Do you want to know what a real cock is like?"

"Yes," she breathed, "Yes, please..."

She heard him fumble a bit with his belt, then heard his pants getting unzipped. He nibbled her earlobe and she could feel him smirk with content as he whispered to her:

"Suck me off, then. Feel it in your mouth, feel it against your tongue, feel it down your throat."

Without losing a single second, she turned around and got on her knees in front of him: his cock was long, thick, hard as a rock, and Tea doubted she would be able to make it fit completely in her mouth. She parted her pink lips and allowed him inside her warm mouth: Seto heaved a sigh and threw his head back, digging his fingers in her brown hair. Her tongue was teasing him, her mouth sucking lightly on his manhood. He looked down at her, an amused smirk curving his lips as he saw his cock moving in and out of the mouth of Yugi's pretty wife. She glanced up, digging her eyes into his as her blowjob gained in intensity.

"You kiss your husband with that mouth?" he chuckled. "Suck it harder, you little whore. Suck it hard if you want your sponsorship."

She obliged - not really for the sponsorship, though, if she was being honest - and he pushed deeper into her mouth, a devious smirk on his lips.

"Deeper," he said, "I'm sure a little horny slut such as you can take it all in."

He pushed her head down, shoving his cock deeper, almost down her throat. He held her head and began thrusting between her lips, literally fucking her mouth with his huge cock: she moaned as though he was ramming into her cunt, she had been so desperately wanting something like that from her husband. Total domination. Getting ordered around, not being treated with care and respect - just getting fucked senseless, like an animal, like a bitch in heat.

He removed his cock from her mouth, holding her face away: he started jerking himself off. It didn't take long for Tea to understand what he wanted to do.

"Yes," she begged, "Do it, spill your cum all over me, I've always wanted this, do it, do it, please-"

Seto groaned with pleasure as he came rather generously, powerful jets sending his white semen all over Tea's not-so-innocent-anymore face and big tits. With one hand, Tea rubbed her breasts, spreading the seed on her ivory skin.

"Oh yes," she moaned, "Yes..."

With an amused smirk, Seto noticed that she had begun fingering herself. She brought her fingers to her mouth and began licking them, moaning as she did so.

"Your cum tastes so good," she said in a pleasured sigh, "And there's so much of it... ahh... annh-"

She was almost there, her fingers shoving in and out of her slick pussy, her thumb rubbing her clit: without mercy, Seto tossed her hand away, got on his knees, pushed her down so that she would be laying on the floor, and rammed into her violently at once. Tea cried out, nearly cumming - he was so hard, how could he still be rock solid after an orgasm, after spilling his seed all over her?

"When you're here," his authoritarian voice said, "_I_ make you cum, you don't do it yourself."

"It's so big," she moaned, "My God, it's so big-"

"You like that?"

"Yes, oh yes..."

She wasn't lying just for the sake of his ego: he was indeed huge. She had never felt so filled before, especially not with her husband. It didn't take long after he began thrusting into her for Tea to cum noisily under him - after all, she had already been on the verge of a self-inflicted orgasm when he had pushed into her.

"My God-"

He began ramming into her again, and it only took a couple of thrusts before she felt that she was losing grip again, the moans of her orgasm filling the office, her intimate muscles tightening around Seto Kaiba's manhood.

"Well, well," Seto said with a voice that was almost cruel, "How could Yugi possibly fail that? You get off more easily than any other woman I've fucked."

She moaned as he resumed his vigorous motions inside of her.

"You're a horny slut, it's not hard to make a woman cum when she's craving so much."

His hands on her knees were spreading her legs as wide as they could be spread: his eyes were constantly travelling between her breasts covered with his semen and her glossy cunt getting fucked by his hard cock.

"Yugi's weak," she viciously replied, "He won't fuck me the way I need, and even if he obliged his tiny dick couldn't possibly compare to yours- aaaaahhh... GOD-"

She arched her back and her body froze as she was crushed by yet another orgasm under Seto Kaiba.

"Fuck him tonight," he said to her ear, thrusting in and out of her relentlessly. "I don't care how, I want you to think about me while he fucks you, I want him to fuck your cunt filled with my seed without having a clue."

She moaned.

"Will you do this?"

"Yes," she stuttered, "Yes, I will, I swear, I'll do anything you want-"

He straightened his upper body and grabbed her hips, pinning her down as he rammed into her with vigor.

Her muscles clenched around his cock and made him lose grip too, spilling his seed deep inside her burning cunt. He pulled out and put his hands on her knees, keeping her legs spread to take a look at the cum dripping from her glossy pussy. He smirked.

"That was a good demonstration of your talents, Mrs. Muto. I'll have the paperwork done by next week."


End file.
